<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11:00 PM by Nanarancia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915790">11:00 PM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanarancia/pseuds/Nanarancia'>Nanarancia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Hyeongjun is mentioned breifly, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanarancia/pseuds/Nanarancia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyoung opens the door to the ice cream room to be greeted with a dark silence.<br/>An upset looking Seongmin lays on his side, bangs pinned up and only his face peeking out from underneath a blanket. Upon noticing that Taeyoung has opened the door he quickly sits up and faces the wall behind him.<br/>“What do you want Taeyoung? I’m not in the mood to play right now so if you’re here to annoy me then just leave.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11:00 PM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s 11pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ideally, he should have started this hours ago. But there’s nothing he can do about this now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s absolutely no possible way he’s going to get this finished by the end of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I might as well give up at this point and just take the hit,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyoung thinks to himself. He leans back in his chair and rubs his hands on his face, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like our manager is gonna know I didn’t do my paper.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing your homework I see?” Woobin says as he walks into the kitchen and starts taking pans out of the cupboards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…really hard at work,” Taeyoung replies as he leans forward and splays himself on the table, knocking a water bottle and some pencils onto the floor in the process, “Can’t you tell Hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Be careful where you’re laying!” Woobin says as he turns around to pick the items off the floor and pointedly organizes them on the table. “If you aren’t busy doing something important, then do you think you can go check on Seongmin for me? He hasn’t come out of our room since we got home from practice and I’m worried about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean sure, but why do you want me to check on him when you’re the one who’s worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I feel like I dote on him too much, I feel like if I go in there and ask if he’s ok that he wouldn’t say anything” Woobin pauses for a second in order to retrieve ingredients from the fridge, “Plus, I feel like he would appreciate it a lot more if you were the one talking to him. You’re both the same age and sometimes it’s nice to talk to someone your own age for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyoung sighs as he pushes himself up from the chair. At this point, anything would be better than doing this paper. He silently wished that it would take a long time as an excuse for not completing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right, there anything I gotta relay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just make sure to finish up before I’m done cooking or else your food’s gonna get eaten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyoung opens the door to the ice cream room to be greeted with a dark silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An upset looking Seongmin lays on his side, bangs pinned up and only his face peeking out from underneath a blanket. Upon noticing that Taeyoung has opened the door he quickly sits up and faces the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Taeyoung? I’m not in the mood to play right now so if you’re here to annoy me then just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that where your mind goes first?” Taeyoung sulks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters the room and sits down next to Seongmin. “Are you ok? I haven’t seen you since we got home and I just wanted to check on you “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongmin turns to look at Taeyoung, an expression of disbelief on the small section of face that isn’t covered up by blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” he pauses for a second to search Taeyoung’s face “You don’t look all that worried to me. Who sent you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…no one…I came here to check on you of my own accord! Am I not allowed to check on you Seongmin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not believing another word that comes out of Taeyoung’s mouth, Seongmin shoots him a glare and turns back to stare at the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re just gonna lie to me then get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Taeyoung says, placing his hand on Seongmin’s back in an attempt to console him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away Taeyoung.” Seongmin shrinks further into the wall, “I don’t want to talk about it with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not just going to leave you in here alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, go away.” Seongmin shrugs Taeyoung’s hand off of his back, “It’s not like you’re going to understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I’m not going to understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyoung is taken aback for a moment, a heavy silence filling the air as he rifles his brain for a response. Usually his pestering gets Seongmin to open up, but the unexpected resistance left him scrambling for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how do you know I won’t if you don’t tell me?” He pauses to collect his thoughts, “Why aren’t you giving in this time? You’d usually...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kim Taeyoung-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong quickly mocks back, “Ah, Ahn Seongmin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, Seongmin whips himself around so he can glare directly into Taeyoung’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know why I’m upset so badly huh!? Are you just here to tease me?” His face shifts to a somber expression, “Don’t you have better things to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That paper </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>due tonight...’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongmin sighs. He knew he was lying, but…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…I guess it wouldn’t hurt to vent since you’re so insistent on staying,” he pauses for a second “B-but promise me you won’t make fun of me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing this Taeyoung recoils in shock, mouth agape and grasping his heart as though he had been shot “Seongmin I would never make fun of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dramatic display doesn’t earn a playful giggle or even a smile from Seongmin, only earning him a second glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I make fun of you sometimes but it’s just for play! It’s all fun and games! I’m just teasing you, I’d never make fun of you while you’re upset like this, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…I’ll tell you then.” Seongmin says, almost unsure of the words he’s saying. Taeyoung can see that he’s kneading the blanket in his hands and his eyes are darting around the room, almost as if he can’t look at him at all. Occasionally Seongmin will inhale and open his mouth to start a sentence but quickly closes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, he really must not want to share this then if he’s this hesitant.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to bother him more, Taeyoung stands up and straightens his shirt. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it worse on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flashes Seongmin a light smile as he turns to walk towards the door, “I’ll leave, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone you’re upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Taeyoung can get very far he feels a hand gripping his wrist, turning around he is greeted by Seongmin now entirely encompassed in his blanked. Only his arm uncovered and slowly tightening around Taeyoung’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swears he can hear Seongmin mumbling something underneath his blanket but it’s far too quiet for him to make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say? I can’t hear you since you’re all covered up. Also you’re gonna cut off my circulation so please loosen your grip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slightly louder mumble can be heard under the blanket as Seongmin’s hand sinks from Taeyoung’s wrist to take hold of his fingers, lightly pulling him back towards the bed where he is sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, what is it?” Taeyoung says, walking closer to release some strain put on his arm from being tugged, “You know I can’t hear you right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…. don’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Taeyoung says as he is unwillingly being brought closer, “Seongmin, if you don’t want me to tell anyone you’re upset then I don’t have to tell anyone.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging on Taeyoung’s hand again, Seongmin’s small voice grows increasingly stronger.  “…Please…don’t leave me here…. I-I’ll get to it just let me take my time…please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyoung can’t help but smile the slightest at Seongmin, happy that he trusts him enough to let his troubles go in his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll stay. Woobin is cooking food though so we don’t really have all the time in the world to talk… but it’s no rush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits back down next to Seongmin, attempting to be patient for his friend. Seongmin slowly turns around to face him and pokes his head out of the blanket. He nods at Taeyoung in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is met with an awkward silence. Even though they were sitting beside each other, the heaviness of the air in the room separated them like a mile-wide wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I um….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongmin tentatively pauses to glance up at Taeyoung, but upon meeting his eyes he quickly directs them down to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I feel like I haven’t lived yet.” He pauses once more to collect his thoughts “like…like I feel as though I haven’t gotten to experience anything”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You’ve gotten to experience plenty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean like...since we had to train and practice and think about debut all the time and even now that we’re past that I feel like I haven’t gotten a chance to experience anything and now I’m going to be 18.” Seongmin stops for a moment to collect his thoughts, running his fingers through his hair and knocking off the blanket that was covering the crown of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I don’t get to hang out with friends after school because of practice, or go on field trips, I don’t get invited to hang out with anyone from my class since they think of me as ‘that idol kid’ and I can’t be seen in public with anyone anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, he pauses, fiddling with the blanket covering him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, I…I haven’t…. I haven’t gotten a chance to do regular teenage things like go to parties or like…like be in love or hold hands romantically. A-and it’s not like I can do that anyway because of the circumstances. I just…feel like my life is flashing before my eyes and now suddenly I have to be an adult. I don’t even know how to be a kid, how am I supposed to know how to be an adult? I... I still like to do kid things like doodle on papers and decorate things with stickers, I still get excited when I see a cute plush or get happy when I can buy candy or something from the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyoung is just speechless. He had no idea that Seongmin had been feeling like this. He finds himself staring at the boy sitting next to him, noticing how truly nervous he must have been to talk about something like this. Noticing that his eyes are tearing up and it looks like he’s about to start crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to start crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey it’s ok you don’t have to cry!” he says as he places his hand on Seongmin’s shoulder, “Seongmin you don’t gotta worry about, like, what everyone says that you should experience. I haven’t gotten to do half of those things either and we’re the same age! Don’t worry about it and if someone pesters you about not having done something then that’s on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you just said ‘half of those things’ meaning you’ve been able to live more than I have. Aren’t I just a loser then? Plus aren’t you embarrassed to hang out with me because I’m still a kid?” Seongmin sighs “Even though we’re the same age we’re on completely different levels”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be embarrassed to hang out with you?? I like ‘kid stuff’ too so what’s that supposed to make me huh? A-and I think it’s...cute...that you like stuff like that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongmin drops the blanket he’s holding and slams his hands down on the bed, eyebrows furrowed and tears threatening to spill at any moment. “But I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be cute Taeyoung! I’m going to be 18, so I’m supposed to be an adult! I’m supposed to be cool and chic and like adult things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Hyeongjun then? Is Hyeongjun not cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Hyeongjun’s cute b-but- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me? Am I not cute? We’re the same age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…this isn’t about that right now!” Seongmin says as he wipes his eyes with the palm of his hand, “You two have other charms to you but I’m just ‘cute’. You two have probably lived more than I have and you aren’t even all that much older than me, I’m just s- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop whatever you’re about to say. So what if you haven’t lived yet? We’re just 18, it doesn’t matter if we’ve lived yet!” Taeyoung cuts him off before he can continue his sentence. He scoots closer to Seongmin and envelops him in a hug, “You’re still Ahn Seongmin, just cause you like ‘kid things’ doesn’t make you less of an adult. And it doesn’t mean anything that you didn’t get to do those things earlier, everyone goes at their own pace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon finishing his sentence, he feels two arms wrapping around his torso and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, pulling Taeyoung even closer as Seongmin buries his face into his shoulder. Taeyoung can feel him choking down a sob. Worried, he asks, “Seongmin, are you…are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no…I-I’m not c-crying” Seongmin replies weakly, muffled by Taeyoung’s shoulder and gasps of breath in between tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw no it's ok don’t cry!” Taeyoung says as he pats Seongmin’s back and rocks them side to side in an attempt to calm him down. “You don’t have to cry Seongmin! But I mean if you want to let it out you can! That’s ok!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this Seongmin lets out muffled wail, tightening his grip on Taeyoung and pulling him impossibly closer “I’m s-sorry…for c-crying…y-you must t-think I’m…such a k-kid”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A-ah be careful with your grip, you’re digging into my back,” he says and immediately feels Seongmin let go of his shirt, opting to make his hands completely flat against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s no way I think about you like that,” Taeyoung furrows his brow “if you’re a kid then what am I supposed to be? An infant? I’m more childish than you sometimes, don’t even worry about it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe by saying stuff like this I’m just making it worse...’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyoung thinks, allowing the two of them to just sit there in a silence occasionally broken by a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he deems that Seongmin has calmed down enough to continue talking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seongmin, you know I don’t mind helping you with that stuff, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongmin stiffens and abruptly pushes away from Taeyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” he says as his eyes check Taeyoung’s expression, “You can’t just say something like that without explaining!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing Seongmin no longer wanted to be held he returns to his original sitting position on the bed. </span>
</p><p><span>“Y’know like hanging out with you after school or on days when we don’t have practice! And if you’re worried about field trips and stuff, we can always like... go to a museum or something and pretend like it’s a field trip!” he clasps his hands together in excitement “Oh! we can go to like an internet cafe and play games! If you don’t want to play them then you can just watch that’s fine too, I think it’d be fun!</span> <span>“</span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh…yea…sounds like a lot of fun...” Seongmin says as he audibly sighs, head drooping - almost like he’s upset with what Taeyoung had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyoung grabs Seongmin’s hand and entwines their fingers together, flashing him a warm smile before saying, “I’m ok with doing the other stuff too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seongmin’s face slowly turns a shade of beet red, eyes flipping between Taeyoung’s smile and their hands entwined together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…um” he mutters out before he pulls his hand away and promptly stands up, removing his hand from Taeyoung. “Didn’t…didn’t you say Woobin was cooking something? Haha we… We don’t want to miss it right? We should go probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks to the door, placing his hand on the door knob before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um Taeyoung…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…for…for helping me...it really means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about that! You don’t have to thank me; I’m just trying to help you be happy again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…um… maybe we can hang out after our school is done sometime... o-or something, I think…I think it’d be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! It’s a date then!” Taeyoung says before pulling out his phone to make a reminder of his date.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes sure to take note that it is now well past 11PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God back at it again with an AWFUL title, i've just snatched it from Animal Crossing music for some nostalgia since i was having an existential crisis.<br/>If you'd like to listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl5Qsoo68Yk</p><p>Also i'm sorry if this work is underwhelming!! I'm still a new writer so i'll take any tips i can get.</p><p>(thank you to sam for editing this! I know you wont see it but i really appreciate it!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>